Such a differential gear is generally known and is used, for example, in a motor vehicle in order to allow different speeds of a wheel at the inside of a corner and a wheel at the outside of a cover on cornering. Differential gears are also called differential transmissions and the differential housing a differential basket. The output gears or compensating gears are also called bevel gears due to their conical form.
It is furthermore known to arrange a washer disk between an output gear or a compensating gear and an inner wall of the differential housing to avoid a running of the output gear or compensation gear into the differential housing and any wear associated therewith.
It has been found to be problematic with differential gears of the initially named kind that load changes in a powertrain, e.g. of a motor vehicle, coupled with the differential gear, can result in an unwanted noise development, a so-called load change knocking, in the differential transmission.